Meet Me Inside
by Phantom on Fanfiction
Summary: This is a one-shot chapter that takes place in the alternate universe of Alexander Hamilton, where the genders are reversed. Based on a YouTube project currently in the making: "Alexandra Hamilton". The chapter takes place, as the title says, "Meet Me Inside"; where Georgia (George) and Alexandra (Alexander) have a heated argument during the war.


The sound of a gun firing rang in the cold, morning air, drew attention from the women of the continental army currently fighting for freedom. A young, and rather tall woman, flinched at the sound of it and quickly turned her head to its direction, her dark brown hair- that was sloppily tied into a low side pigtail- flew off of her left shoulder to which it used to cover. Her navy jacket and white blouse seemed to have tightened in the suspense, the woman's white skirt unfolding from its wrinkles as she stood up from her chair. The other women looked around at each other and murmured, asking one if it came from one of their own or from the enemy.

"General Washington, ma'am! Permission to have emergency scouts on standby?" a young woman called out as she ran to the tensed general. Georgia Washington looked at the woman and nodded, a chilling breeze blowing over them which caused Georgia's skirt to flutter. The young woman saluted and dashed off, calling out orders to have the emergency unit prepare for an attack. The others began to quickly tie their hair and grab their blades and pistols, waking up those who were still asleep in their tents.

During this chaos, Georgia's hazel eyes scanned her soldiers, looking for a particular individual. She was looking for her right hand woman, Alexandra Hamilton, who had been responsible for taking over all of her correspondence. But Alexandra was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hamilton? And Laurens?" Georgia shouted as she began to walk towards the sound of the gun. The rushing women all replied in a similar fashion: "I don't know, General!" or "She isn't in her tent, General!"

Georgia stopped and grabbed the collar of one of her soldiers, causing them to squeak out in surprise as Georgia pulled her so that they were face to face.

"Where are they, Mulligan?" Georgia growled, the fair-skinned soldier named Heracles Mulligan shivering as she did so. Heracles Mulligan was a lovely individual with charming dark eyes, pink lips, and shoulder length black hair that was tied in a braid underneath her gray beanie. She was quite popular with the men back in New York City for her beauty and daring personality. However, she was a bit afraid of Georgia due to her constant angered expression and intimidating large build.

"I-I found a letter on Joan's desk, ma'am. It says that she'll be out on the field, playing by the rules of the ten duel commandments. Alex is her second- her lieutenant" Mulligan explain as calmly as she could, visually trembling from the close contact the two shared. Hearing this, Georgia let go of Mulligan and ran off to the closest dry field she could think of, fear for Alexandra's safety clouding her thoughts.

Georgia soon came to a clearing in the woods, near Georgia's small cabin that overlooked her soldier's camp, she saw four of her woman and a female doctor- two pistols present. One of them was the women she was looking for, Joan Laurens and Alexandra Hamilton. Joan was a short and slightly pulp individual with dark hair, rather tanned skin, and brown eyes. The other two was Airen Burr and Charlotte Lee. Airen Burr had light, short, fringed hair and brown eyes that complimented her light skin. Lee, who had similar features to Burr except with shoulder length hair and blue eyes, used to be Georgia's general. She was sadly dismissed after failing to show bravery during the Battle of Monmouth. Lee was laying on the ground with her hands on her side that were bleeding. Most likely from a shot wound. Next to Lee was Burr on her knees and a pistol, laying ready to use and pointed in the direction of Alexandra. Georgia felt her blood run cold at the sight of the blood and Alexandra's stomach, which was rather curved for the young woman. Alexandra was three months pregnant, something that the army had taken notice and done well in keeping her out of harm's way.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Georgia roared as she marched to the field, surprising the ladies. Burr Burr looked up at Georgia nervously, expecting a sort of directions. "Mrs. Burr, get a medic for the general!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Burr replied obediently and helped Lee stand up as the doctor ran to them. Georgia walked up to Lee, catching her attention as blood dripped from her mouth.

"Lee, you will never agree with me, but trust me when I say these young ladies do not speak for me" Georgia said as she glanced over to Hamilton and Laurens before looking back at Lee. "Thank you for your service."

"Let's ride" Burr muttered into Lee's ear, wanting to get the wounded soldier treated. Hearing this, Georgia saluted Lee in respect, causing Lee to spit at Georgia's face with her blood that seeped from her mouth. Georgia simply closed her eyes as Burr and the doctor took Lee to the doctor's tent. Alexandra and Laurens, on the other hand, growled and gritted their teeth in anger at Lee's actions.

"Watch your back, you low-life-!" Alexandra began, her blood boiling.

"HAMILTON!" Georgia shouted, causing the two women to flinch and slowly look at their General's back.

"M-Ma'am?" Alexandra stuttered.

Turning slowly, Georgia locked eyes with Hamilton and growled, "Meet me inside..."

Hamilton shivered and nodded, causing Georgia to march towards her cabin. Alexandra looked at Lauren's before dashing off after Georgia. Laurens, although hesitant, went back to camp. Reaching Georgia's cabin, Alexandra took a deep breath and opened the door. It was a rather plain cabin for the female general, nothing too exciting inside besides from a large desk covered with paper that sat in front of a window across from the door and some bookshelves.

"Child-" Georgia began as she wiped her face clean from Lee's earlier spit. Alexandra flinched and tightened her hands into fists, angry at the title.

"Don't call me 'child'" Alexandra muttered in controlled frustration, trying hard to control her anger.

"This war is hard enough without infighting" Georgia continued as she turned around to face Alexandra, her face no clean from the blood. "If you think that you're doing me a favor, I'll need you to apologize for your behavior."

"Lee called you out. We called her bluff!" Alexandra argued, thinking that she had done nothing wrong.

"You solve nothing! You aggravate our allies to the south!" Georgia snapped. Alexandra smirked in annoyance and looked to the side.

"You're absolutely right, Joan should have shot her in the mouth. That would've shut her up" Alexandra snickered.

"Child-" Georgia growled, taking a step closer to Alexandra.

"I'm not a child-" Alexandra growled back, not looking back at her commander.

"Watch your tone, I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown!" Georgia pointed out, placing her hands on her hips.

"Charlotte Lee, Tanyae Conway!" Alexandra suddenly listed, looking up at Georgia, her dark brown eyes locking with her hazel orbs. "These women take your name and they rake it through the mud."

"My name's been through a lot, I can take it!" Georgia reassured with confidence.

"Well, I don't have your name! I don't have your titles! I don't have your land, but, if you-"

"No" Georgia interrupted, knowing what Alexandra was going to say.

"...If you gave me a command of a battalion, a group of women to lead, I could fly above my station after the war."

"Stop asking for a shot in the field! I can't have you risking your child while making a big deal! If you were to die, you would die for two; and that's too much for any of us here to lose!" Georgia snapped, her anger starting to reach its limit. "We need you alive!"

"I'm more than willing to die-" Alexandra replied as she placed a hand to her chest. Georgia's eyebrow twitched at this, his shoulder's becoming tense.

"Don't say that you're willing to die! You man needs you alive, child, I need you alive-"

"CALL ME 'CHILD' ONE MORE TI-"

A loud, piercing sound of skin suddenly hitting skin echoed in the small room. Alexandra stared surprised at the wall to her right, her eyes widened as her face stung. Georgia, panting softly, lowered her hand and turned around. Her anger had reached the limit.

"...Apologies for my behavior" Georgia finally apologized after a moment of silence. "But I think you should do us all a favor and go home, Alexandra. I've had enough with the baby-drama."

"Ma'am-" Alexandra began, sounding startled by the sudden command.

"Go home… That's an order form your commander" Georgia repeated with more force this time. There was a moment of silence before the sound of Alexandra's boots clanking on the wooden floor broke it. After Alexandra closed the cabin door, the silence filled the room once again.

Knowing that Alexandra was gone, Georgia let out a long and trembling sigh as her body shook with conflicting emotions. She started to take several deep breaths to try and calm herself down, suppressing the feeling in her chest. This took several minutes to accomplish, painful memories and the feeling in her chest stubbornly refusing to leave her be.

Once Georgia had complete control over her emotions once again, she walked over to her desk and sat down- a long sigh escaping her lip. She stared at the door mindlessly while fiddling with her silver heart-shaped locket that hung from her neck. It was her most beloved locket that often times was treated as her good luck charm. With utmost care, yet with no true reason, Georgia looked down at her locket and opened it- the picture of a smiling handsome young man smiling at her. It was a picture of her husband, Martin Curtis Washington. Georgia stared at the picture, her hands beginning to tremble as her vision blurred. She didn't mean to have injured Alexandra like that. Her emotions just got so out of hand… After all, Alexandra had something that Georgia could never have.

She wanted so desperately to have children of her own… To experience the feeling of a newborn's little fingers wrapping around her own. To become a mother with her husband… It was something she so secretly yearned. Her husband, Martin, had two children from his first marriage: Joan and Martin Jr.. While they did show signs of love and appreciation towards Georgia as their step-mother… it wasn't the same. They didn't even address her as "mother", but by her first name. A request made by her husband. She knew, better than anyone in fact, that she could not have any children and that her step-children must not address as properly. Martin feared that by having children with Georgia or having his children call her mother, they as well as himself will forget about Danielle- Martin's first wife and the children's biological mother. Georgia respected Martin's decision and showered her step-children with gifts and praise. But deep down, somewhere in her heart, she knew what she wanted…

"...Give life to the child in your womb, Hamilton. Something that I... will never be able to do" Georgia muttered in the empty room, closing the locket as she felt a single tear fall and splash against her skin.


End file.
